Last request
by Beywriter
Summary: A dying boy wants to meet his Beyblading team Idols before he dies. Will the Bladebreakers accept or  will they say no?


Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

**LAST REQUEST**

Manchester England

St Mary's Hospital

Friday 27th July

17:28

(5:28 pm)

Doctors were crowding around a boy a crying mother in the corner "His condition is getting worse. He has about two weeks left to live, I'm sorry" she cried harder.

"hello I'm from Last request I understand you don't have long, Tom is it?"

"yes and you" he said wearily

"Micheal Frost, so what's your last request?"

"I wanna meet the Bladebreakers" he put on a shocked face

"its possible, I'll get down to HQ"

"morning, you've got new mail" Dizzi chirped

"hay Dizzi, can you pull it up?"

"sure chief"

"ok" Kenny red the email

Dear Kenny

There is a boy in Manchester England by the name of Tom who was diagnosed with motorneuron disease and he has about two weeks left to live. A worldwide company named Last request asked him what he wanted and he wants to meet the world famous Bladebreakers before he dies. I have booked Tickets on a Cathay Pacific flight leaving at one o' clock today.

Yours faithfully

Mr Stanley A Dickinson

"oh my..." Kenny grabbed the phone and dialed Tyson who had no time to ask him why

"Tyson get everyone sat your house Emergency meeting in 5 minutes No questions"

"who was that?" Ray asked

"it was Kenny, he didn't give me time to talk but I have to call Kai and Max, I only hope Kai has his Cellphone on"

five minutes later everyone was in the Dojo"

"so whats this about Kenny?" Ray asked

"I'll read you the email"

"so he wants to meet us before he dies?" Max asked

"thats right so what do you think, shall we grant him his wish?"

"I didn't think wizards exist so Ok"

"I think we should" Max said

"yeah we have to" Ray said

"I'm defiantly in, Kai?" Kenny said

"well ok lets hope there weather is better"

"come on Tyson I wanna sit by the window"

"no Max I got here first"

"you always get the window seat"

"come on stop bickering" Ray said

"yeah Takao" Max said

"did you call me Takao? Did he call me Takao?" Tyson asked

"you heard me" Max replied

"oh no" Kenny said under his breath

"quit it" Tyson went to throw a punch but Kai stopped him.

"Tyson sit down and shut up" Kai said

"but he called me Takao" Tyson said trying to reason.

"I don't care if he called you Ewan mc Ginty"

"you know I hate it when you call me that"

"what?" Max asked

"Takao"

"ha you said it" Max sat down looking smug

"Dam"

"so your not as smart as you think"

"Ray can you sit here? If I stay here any longer I wont be held responsible for my actions" Kai said sounding really annoyed

"sure" Ray said.

Ten hours later there plane landed heavily at Manchester

"what a landing" Tyson said

"what time is it?" Ray asked

"ok we left at one pm Tokyo time, the flight took ten hours, were sixteen hours ahead so its 7pm"

"ah"

"guy's we there yet?" Max said waking up

"yeah, we just, can we call it landed or crashed?" Tyson said

"we landed" Ray said

In the terminal stuck in immigration:

"is it possible to go any slower?" Tyson said

"just be patient" Max said. After a while they got to the end and each showed there passports. They walked through baggage reclaim and through to the arrivals hall where a car was waiting.

"I hope were going to put a smile on his face" Ray said

"yeah, man it sucks to die at a young age" Tyson said

"Kenny how old is he anyway?" Max asked

"I dunno the email didn't say, all it said was that he was a boy so that means he has to be young" Kenny said

"god works in mysterious ways"

"Ray's right, this isn't one of his brighter ideas" Tyson said

At the Hospital they entered a busy hospital, then a doctor greeted them

"please state the nature of the medical emergency"

"oh were here to visit someone" Kenny said

"who?"

"Tom, he's suffering from motorneuron disease"

"ok I'll just check the database, please take a seat"

"thanks" Kenny said, the doctor left. He came back a minute later

"ok follow me" he said. He led them into a small lift. The lift chimed

"4th floor". He led them into a brightly lit corridor with posters on the walls.

"he's through here, come on" he led them in to something bad, doctors were crowded around him with a defibrillator

"CLEAR" ZAPP

"CLEAR" ZAPP

"CLEAR" ZAPP

"his hearts going again" a nurse called. They quickly dispersed .

"Tom?" the Boy turned his head to face the doctor

"you have visitors"

"visitors?" he asked. The doctor turned his face to the Bladebreakers

"come closer"he said. They walked over to the bed and looked down. The boy smiled weakily

"hay you wanted to meet us?" Tyson said

"yeah I, I did. Sorry I'm not showing my emotion, I have two weeks left to live, but inside I am"

"how old are you?" Ray asked

"seventeen, its nice to finally meet you, I wish it wasn't around my deathbed and under different pretenses" Tom held up his hand they all even Kai shook his hand

"how are you feeling" Max asked

"I'm feeling ok apart from slowly dying"

"did you blade?" Tyson asked

"loved it I properly caused this myself, training to hard, my bitbeast is Satek, I would have liked to battle against you, but I haven't been able to Blade for 3 weeks because I haven't had the strength" Tom closed his eyes

"I have seen all your matches, so tired" he yawned

"hang in there Tom" Ray said

"I, I can't I have for so long but my strength is going"

"Kenny do you have any paper? And a pen?" Tyson asked

"sure why?" he handed Tyson the pen and paper, he wrote numbers down

"here this paper has mine Kenny's an Max's home number"

"what about Ray and Kai?"

"Ray was born and raised in a remote Chinese mountain village and it doesn't have power or anything like that plus he stays with us, so you can reach him with my number. That is if you want spiritual advice"

"what about Kai?"

"I do..."

"put it down" Kai interrupted

"ok" Tyson said. Tyson passed the sheet to Tom.

"thanks Tyson"he said, with that he fell asleep. They stayed at his side for an hour before they left.

Back In Tokyo a week later they were sat in the Dojo talking about what had happened the last week

"at least we made a dying boy happy" Ray pointed out

"you've got new mail" Dizzi said

"ok it will probably be Judy with the beyblade upgrades". Kenny red through the email and his face went sad

"Tom, the boy we visited, passed away an hour ago" they all gasped

"no, he was only seventeen" Tyson said

"we've been invited to the funeral" Kenny said

"ok lets go" Ray said

They arrived an hour before the funeral started. Even though they didn't know him they felt they had to because he was a beyblader, they had to honor there fallen brother. After the service they went to the remembrance dinner where they toasted to the memory of him and family and his friends ate a banquet of food from the four corners of the world Chinese, Japanese, Indian, American, Spanish, Mexican and more.

"do you think we'll see him again?" Tyson asked

"I mean, in the next life?" he continued

"yeah, I think we will" Ray said

The End...

well I hope you enjoyed reading this because all I seem to write is things about death and pain. I swear I'm not a Goth XD. A review from you would be appreciated.

Here's a little extra

20 years later the Bladebreakers arrive at the gates

"what happened?" Tyson asked in a panic

"I think were dead" Max said looking down at his white robes tied with golden rope

"hmm no shoes" Max continued wriggling his toes

"Max you are correct"

"St Peter?" Tyson stammered

"you all died when your bus was crushed by a falling rock"  
"where's the driver?" Kenny asked

"he survived" he said

"lucky him" Ray said

"I've looked over your lives and I have decided that you will all be allowed in, Even you Kai". The gates opened

"there is someone inside who wants to see you" St Peter said

"one question" Tyson spoke up

"yes" he said

"why do we look like when we were 17?"

"that is how you want to appear" the saint replies

"so we can shape shift?" Tyson asked

"yes, now in you go". They immediately was greeted by Tom

"hay guys long time no see eh?"

"Tom great to see you" Ray said

"I feel great now that I'm not Ill, so how about that battle?"

"beyblade" Tyson said

"sure, just check your pocket, its there with your bitbeast" Tom said

"ok where's the nearest dish?" Tyson asked. Tom closed his eyes and a dish appeared

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP"

no offense was meant to ANYONE by the last paragraph that included St Peter and Heaven. If you were offended I'm sorry, truly truly sorry.


End file.
